


Legacy

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Rhys, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, General au, Implied Mpreg, Infertility, M/M, Omega Jack, godspeed rhys, jack wants ALL the kids, yep its flipped this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: An omega!Jack piece :DOne of my older works from a tumblr request:Omega jack prompt, through out the years jack has done a lot of things to his body and now adding age factor he my not be able to have children... jack puts up an act that he doesn't have a small want for children but rhys doesn't buy it





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that Jack is an omega in this one, and rhys is an alpha. After reading so many fics where it's opposite, i know it can be REALLY hard to flip your brain to follow xD it sure as hell is for me on re-reads haha :D

There were things Jack had started saying that slowly took Rhys’ notice. Little things at first which he just took for face value. But as the comments became more frequent, Rhys began to notice a trend to the things the omega CEO had been remarking upon lately.

Namely, about the legacy he’d built in Hyperion, and more oddly, how he was getting on in years.

For as frankly vain and narcissistic as Jack could be, comments like these weren’t necessarily common coming from the older man. The omega always claimed how he was going to outlive all the idiot peons trying to move up the ranks (though that may have been commentary on how likely he was to airlock them instead of their relative ages) and that as soon as his scientists figured out how to make him immortal, he could carry on what he’d built until the universe went to shit.

General immortality desires or not, it still didn’t excuse Jack’s other comments.

Like how he’d mentioned he’d be working the place even harder if he was a younger man, or if they could imagine a mini-him running around inspiring terror in a new generation of workers. That would be a laugh, and something he’d like to see. He’d then gone on to comment about what would happen to Hyperion when he was gone, and how it was a shame he couldn’t just keep the bloodline going.

Rhys wasn’t even sure the CEO was aware he was doing it, or if Jack was indeed on another crazy kicker about miniature clones or other creepy shit that kept Rhys up at night. He’d decided to make an outright mention to the omega when Jack was complaining over the new science department dedication they had to see to and if it was just going to be another waste of money.

“I’ve got those scientists working on making me immortal, kiddo,” he commented to the alpha as he looked over papers on his desk. “How does immortality sound? I’ll have them do it to you, too.”

“That doesn’t exactly sound like a good idea,” the alpha told him with a grimace.

Jack snorted. “Well _someone’s_ gotta carry on my legacy.” 

Rhys gave him a perked-up look at those words. “You mean like, kids?”

The omega barked out a laugh at him while Rhys just frowned at the reaction. “Leave my legacy to something only half as great as me? Hell no. I’m going for invincibility. _I_ should succeed myself. No doubt about it.”

Jack laughed though Rhys thought the sound rang hollow. He didn’t address it again though, and instead asked what else was going to be put into the new department. 

“Well the demand for knot-enlargement pills is pretty promising, so I’ve got a whole team dedicated to that,” the older man said with a laugh. Rhys wrinkled his nose at the idea. “Hey, just ‘cause you’re packing doesn’t mean the rest of Helios is, baby. Not everyone is meant to satisfy the king.”

Jack’s laughs echoed in the office as Rhys turned a pretty shade of red, and the omega gave him a satisfied smirk from his chair and asked for a kiss which the alpha willingly gave well and proper for the compliment. 

–

They were walking together about the big promotional fair Jack had marketing set up to drive excitement for the new science department and hopefully recruit some fresh blood. There wouldn’t be such a need for brilliant minds if Jack didn’t get pissed off so often and space the ones that failed to meet his expectations. But there was also never a lack of people wanting to climb that corporate ladder, so filling the positions shouldn’t be a problem.

Rhys watched Jack as the man supervised things and yelled at people just for the fun of it, and noticed the omega’s eyes lingering on parents with babies or small children in between frightening employees. The look on his face was rather pensive, not annoyed. And Rhys realized that the powerful omega was a complete and utter liar where some of his more basic instincts were concerned. 

“Lots of families here, huh?” the alpha prompted as he stood next to the CEO, carefully watching his face.

“Walking around with their spawn on the company dime… Disgusting,” the omega said dismissively before yelling at someone in catering to watch their step, causing the surprised person to drop a cake on himself. The older man snickered in self-satisfaction before he went back to watching the crowd.

“They’re having fun at least,” Rhys mentioned as kids ran and laughed and got their faces painted like skags and loaders and Jack himself. 

“Noisy as hell. What this place needs is a lot more booze and a couple dozen strippers, hm?” he posed to the alpha with a smirk, wrapping his arm around Rhys before his attention was again on the crowd. 

His words said one thing, but the way the omega’s eyes lingered made Rhys keenly aware of Jack’s mood. The omega was sketchy, and his comments– while rather characteristic- didn’t quite completely reach his eyes or the tilt of his smirk. There was a bitterness there.

Rhys chose to address it once they were alone back in the omega’s penthouse, and the alpha came up behind him as Jack was toweling his hair dry from the shower. He stuck his face in Jack’s neck and wrapped arms around his middle while the older man chuckled, leaning back into his embrace with a grin. 

“Feeling frisky, Rhysie?” the CEO asked as he covered the younger man’s arms with his own.

“Jack…do you want children?” Rhys posed into his skin, and the older man went rigid in his arms, though his voice was almost painfully carefree.

“Pfft _what_? What the hell kind of question is that?” He angled his head to look at the alpha, and Rhys calmly watched him, trying not to spook him.

“I mean, we’ve been together for how long now…?”

The alpha scoffed and Rhys let go of him as Jack dropped the towel to walk away and grab boxer shorts laid out for him. “Are you freakin’ kidding me? _Me_? Kids? I don’t got time for that shit.”

“I didn’t ask if you had time,” Rhys told him as the older man pulled the material over himself as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I asked if you wanted them.”

“Why, you gonna pop ‘em out for me, Rhysie?” the omega sneered up at him.

“I would if I could, if it’s what you wanted,” the younger man told him bluntly, watching him carefully.

Jack didn’t respond, instead introspecting, his attention taken by the carpet on the floor.

“Do you want kids, Jack?” Rhys asked again, softer, easy, approaching the omega slowly.

Jack didn’t answer him for a time in which Rhys assumed he just wouldn’t. But the omega huffed, not looking directly at the alpha as he contemplated. “I’m too old,” he stated flatly.

Rhys snorted lightly. “Jack…you’re not that old.”

The omega gave him a withering glare. “Not _that_ old, huh?”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Oh quit it. You’re in your prime is what I mean.” He sat next to the CEO, putting a hand on his warm thigh, lightly stroking with his thumb. “It’s doable, if it’s what you want, I mean. I wouldn’t be opposed, you know…”

It was Jack’s turn to snort at his words without humor, looking away. “It’s not doable.”

Rhys frowned to himself at the tone of Jack’s voice. It sounded bitter instead of against the idea. The younger man wondered if it was like a midlife crisis. Jack _had_ been bringing up his age an awful lot lately. “Jack, people are having babies older and older now, you know? _Waaaaay_ older than you like I’m talking those-stuffy-executives-from-marketing-you-hate old.” The omega snorted in slight amusement and Rhys moved his other hand to the older man’s back, rubbing in gentle circles. “…do you want to, Jack?”

The older man put his hand over the one Rhys had on his thigh, petting before he wrapped his fingers around it. “Wanting to or not has nothing to do with it, kiddo. My scar resists any damn surgery… And all the eridium exposure… Even if I wasn’t ‘too old’, I don’t think I could. Things aren’t as new as they once were.”

“Jack…”

“We haven’t been using any contraceptives, babe,” the older man looked up at him with a sardonic smirk. 

Rhys looked at him with shock and surprise, always assuming Jack has been on something, but Jack’s grin had a bitter tinge to it at the announcement. Rhys supposed he should have been angry that the omega hadn’t told him about that, but he rather thought he liked the idea of Jack having his kid. He wouldn’t have been upset at the fact at all, when he thought about it. Having kids with the man pulled at every one of his alpha instincts. 

“I haven’t taken the pills for a _loooong_ time now, princess… It ain’t gonna happen.”

Rhys moved his other hand over the one Jack had clasped, and he squeezed as he looked at the CEO. He knew it. He had totally figured the omega was interested in kids. It was something he indeed wanted. And it was also something Jack found out of his reach. 

“Hey… Maybe we just haven’t been trying hard enough, mm?” Rhys tried to comfort the omega, and Jack gave him an unimpressed quirk of his brow. “If you really really want kids, Jack–”

“Sweetheart, even through my last heat I wasn’t on anything.” Jack took minute pleasure in the way Rhys’ eyes widened. “Sorry, sugar. It’s not… It ain’t gonna happen.”

The omega wouldn’t meet his eyes, and Rhys leaned into him. “Have you… Have you gone to a doctor, maybe?” 

Jack made a dismissive noise before he looked at him like he was crazy. “And what? Let them know that the most powerful omega in the galaxy that can do things most people couldn’t even _dream_ of can’t even have kids? Can’t do something even the most common, brain-dead bandit can?”

Rhys made an upset growl in his throat before he pressed a kiss to Jack’s temple, cupping the omega’s face with his hand. It hurt, he realized. It hurt Jack that he couldn’t fulfill a basic omega instinct that he was obviously more than passingly interested in. Rhys fluttered kisses about the older man’s face before a thought occurred to him.

“Maybe it’s me, Jack.”

“Pfft, cute pumpkin.”

“I’m serious.”

“Pretty young thing like you isn’t defective, sweetheart.”

Rhys felt his heart clench on that word as the omega CEO looked at him. Shit, Jack had more issues with this than he’d even begun to imagine. “Maybe I’m sterile, Jack. It’s not all on you.”

“With a knot like tha–?”

“That has nothing to do with it and you know it,” Rhys quickly stopped him as the CEO cracked a smile. “Let’s go see someone, okay? We can have them check things and make sure. It might be something they can even fix, hm?”

–

Jack was stubborn as hell about the idea, but he went with Rhys to a specialist they’d picked out together the very next day. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared. He didn’t want his deepest fears confirmed– that he’d done too much to his fucked up body to carry out its intended biological function- and the only thing he consented to was a blood test while Rhys got a thorough, thorough, quite possibly _too_ thorough exam.

Rhys had to spend the next few days trying to coax the CEO to go back with him and have a more thorough check done, but Jack just continued blowing him off. If they found out that everything with Rhys was good and there were no problems, then Jack had his answer. It wasn’t good enough for the alpha though, and he dragged Jack back with him the day his results came in to personally get them, and maybe try to get Jack to have a few more checks done.

What the doctor told them, however, surprised him as she explained all the results of Rhys’ tests– normal- and told them their concern over fertility issues was a problem due to a simple blood-antigen issue. A relatively easy fix compared to Rhys’ concerns over being sterile.

Both men were healthy (as far as Jack’s blood told), their results all normal. There was just one minor detail though: Jack’s blood was RH negative, while Rhys tested RH positive. The two opposing blood types weren’t always compatible, and if Jack’s immune system was as strong as he’d claimed it to be when they came in, then it was no wonder to the doctor that they were having issues. 

“That’s…it? That’s literally it,” Jack asked as he looked at the doctor with trepidation. “That’s causing all the problems.”

“Well sir, it’s rare but not uncommon,” she told Jack while the omega stared at her, speechless. Rhys watched as she explained with no fear to the powerful man before her, having no idea just how rare _that_ was; that someone thunderstruck the CEO. “We just need to give you an immunoglobulin injection and you should be good to go. There was nothing else to hint at being an issue.”

The omega stared at the doctor, dumbfounded. Could it be that easy? No way could it be that easy. It would have shown up if anything concerning vaults had fucked with his system, right? How could it be that easy? 

Rhys noticed the way Jack was clenching his jaw tightly shut, like he wanted to ask questions but was holding himself desperately back. Rhys quickly jumped on the matter. “What’s the chances? That that’s the issue and not something else…something else genetic? Or physical?” the alpha phrased carefully.

“Well, nothing else strange showed up with the bloodwork. You’re both _very_ healthy, and I had a patient in here last week… Well, confidentiality and all but an omega her age was more suited to be a grandmother than a mother. But, you know. When you’ve got the urge I guess.”

The doctor was a little too upbeat for Jack’s taste, but he let her give him the injection, asked how soon it would be effective, and dragged Rhys home to get the alpha naked as quick as possible. 

“Now I’m not saying I think it’s going to work,” Jack began as he was stripping himself of layers and pulling his shirt over his face, “but if it might,” he continued as he was wiggling out of his pants and kicking them off his legs, “then I want answers as soon as possible. What are you laughing about? Shut up and get those pants off and that dick up, kitten.”

–

Jack was laying on top of Rhys, gently mouthing and tasting his skin with the alpha’s knot snug inside him. It had been a fun week, all things considered, as Jack demanded they fuck, and fuck well and thoroughly they did. It wasn’t a heat, though Jack had seriously considered inducing one for his impatience where everything was concerned to up the stakes. They’d had fun, leisurely sex, and rougher sex, and Rhys was just about exhausted for everything they’d done. If the satisfied omega on top of him was any indicator, he’d say it was a week damn well spent. 

Rhys rubbed gentle circles into the omega’s back as they floated in post-coital bliss, Jack muttering– not for the first time- how surely _this_ was the one; this would take. Rhys had to keep reminding him that even if they fucked like rabbits, they’d still have to wait for weeks for actual results to find out if their little problem was as simple a fix as an antigen. 

Right now though, the omega didn’t care. He had his alpha below him, _in_ him, he was comfortable, warm, deliciously exhausted, and entirely focused on Rhys’ scent in his nostrils and the beating of his heart. It was an excellent state of being to be in.

About a week and a half later when Rhys woke before the older man, nuzzling up to him, Jack quickly pulled him bodily against him in sleep, making the alpha shriek. The CEO muttered for him to sleep, but Rhys countered that CEO’s couldn’t be lazy, and it was time to get up. A few poorly-executed and sleepily-delivered dick jokes later and Rhys was straddling the omega, kissing a trail up his chest and throat to eventually stick his face in Jack’s neck. Jack’s hands appreciatively squeezed Rhys’ ass, and the alpha growled into his skin in pleasure at the morning antics.

The omega groaned appreciatively as Rhys licked at him, nibbling his skin and telling him how particularly good he smelled today. Why did he smell so damn delectable? It took a few more kisses as he scented along his neck before Jack went still below him, and Rhys also stilled moments after.

The alpha stuck his nose flat to Jack’s skin, inhaling deeply up and down his neck several times while the omega remained still beneath him. Rhys had a hand on the opposite side of Jack’s face, moving his head slightly as he rubbed his skin against the man and inhaled as if he could somehow get a better scent. He inhaled deeply, Jack’s fingers just twitching on his ass, and as his hot breath spilled over Jack’s skin, Rhys’ whispered words in his ear nearly gave the CEO a heart attack.

“You smell different, handsome.”

Jack’s heart was thundering in his chest to match Rhys’ own, and a trip down to the same doctor provided them with the diagnosis Rhys had already picked up on: Jack was going to have their kid. 

Whatever reaction Rhys had thought the CEO would have, he’d never guessed Jack was a fainter. The alpha gently suggested to the doctor that it was in her best interests to vacate the place and tell no one what she’d seen as Rhys stayed with the older man. He was gleeful, ecstatic, and also so, _so_ happy for his omega. He never realized just how much it meant to Jack, but if this reaction was anything to go by, it was far more than he could understand.

When Jack came to, Rhys dragged him home where the CEO demanded a congratulatory fuck was in order. He was completely on board with the idea if not teasing him a bit.  


“We’ve already got a bun in the oven, Jack,” the alpha told him as the omega pulled at him, nipping and kissing while Rhys teased at his cock with a grin. 

The omega laughed as he leaned up to capture Rhys’ lips. “All that fucking was for that, _this_ is for _me_ ,” he said greedily, and Rhys smirked at his tone while Jack was whiny and demanding. “Make it a baker’s dozen, Rhysie.” The alpha laughed and called him weird, kissing and teasing and loving the CEO while they spent the rest of the day in one another’s arms in bed.

Jack’s comment would come back to haunt him when they found out they were having twins. Rhys teased him and reminded him of the fact, and subsequently spent the night on the couch.

It took two blowjobs and a foot rub before the older man eventually forgave him, but any allusion to pastries or baked goods was officially forbidden thereafter.

Rhys had a smug little smirk though whenever his omega had a craving for donuts, which he brought to the man with a smile that got him a glare to make him flee the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Some more tales inspired from bullshit in my life from the past >_> haha 
> 
> I know the omega!jack contingency is out there xD i haven't written any in a while because my other works get more hits/comments, so if you're actually interested in omega!jack work please leave some love! 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
